


Broken Foundation: A SCP-1730 Crossover Fic

by Fernlom



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernlom/pseuds/Fernlom
Summary: Where id Site 13 go?





	1. Initial Investigation

The sound of over a thousand trees being suddenly crushed and a large facility taking their place is not something easily ignored, especially when it takes place in a pocket dimension where only one man and his family live. 

“What the absolute hell?” Hood mumbles to himself as he steps out of his cottage home. Above the treeline, Hood could clearly make out the top of a large facility. The strange complex of buildings made Hood’s skin crawl as if the buildings themselves housed a great evil he would be too afraid to witness himself. Despite the fear he felt, Hood enters the woods to find the facility. 

After a short walk through the forest, Hood found himself before the facility, above the door an insignia of a circle with three inward facing arrows is painted, though badly chipping. He groans, recognizing the symbol of the Foundation immediately. To see such a Foundation site in such bad shape is never a good sign. 

He quickly steps back and casts a protective spell over the facility, to prevent any creature, entity, or anomalous being from escaping. He pulls out his cellphone and dials one number.

“Come on furbag answer the phone” Hood grumbles. 

CLICK

“What's up?” Aaron answers his phone. 

“Hey listen, can you and Moses get to Tenaria as soon as possible, I got something here and I need two expendables to help me scout it” 

“Ok, first of all, screw you. Secondly, how dangerous does it feel that you need us?”

“Extremely”

“We’ll be there. “

With a sublte click, Hood hangs up the phone and stares into the abyss of the Foundation site in ruins before him. He’s head stories of the SCP Foundation and the horrible things they contain within, thankful they don’t exist in His universe...as far as he knows…

Deep within the facility, a battle is being lost. Captain Hollis fires her last bullet at the leech creatures swarming around her, Onru raises her weapon one last time and fires her last remaining grenade at the black mass encroaching upon the two survivors. 

As Onru and Hollis wait for the explosion, yet only silence is returned. The leeches frozen in place, only Onru and Hollis moved, slowly stepping forward to the frozen mass. A multiarmed and legged creature with a large disc for a head floats into the room, each arm quickly moving and making different poses. The severely emaciated body attached to the disc writhes in pain. 

“Hey, you made it!” Hollis shouts. 

Onru looks down at her broken, mangled body as pieces slowly began to repair themselves. 

“The anomaly you encountered earlier? “ Onru turns to Hollis, who is smiling wide. 

“Oh hell yeah it is” Hollis replies. “We’re getting out of here Pink Ranger!”


	2. Exploration Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin Exploration

Aaron and Moses stood with Hood outside the dark Foundation Site. They looked inside the open door to the black abyss before them. 

“So what do we know?” Moses asks. 

“It belongs to a group called the SCP Foundation from an alternate universe, they capture and study anomalies, beings and items that defy the laws of normalcy. This one is Site 13, from a particularly rocky Foundation universe that did not do well. Inside are some of the most nightmarish things you could ever imagine...probably” Hood replies. 

“Probably?” Aaron raises an eyebrow before turning back to the Site “what do you mean probably?” 

“I don’t know what is in there. Not a damn clue, but I can feel something powerful, something dangerous. “

“Alright, you’ve won me over.” Moses smirks “let’s check it out.” 

“Hey, listen guys. I know you two are practically unkillable...but let’s be careful in there” Hood slowly opens the barrier before the door “I can’t explain why, but I can feel like similar unbeatable warriors met their end here” 

“We’ll be fine. Did they have magic?” Aaron asks. 

“No, don't think so”

“Good, we’ll be fine then” 

“Alright, let’s go in” Hood steps through the doorway first, followed by Aaron and Moses. As soon as they step through, the barrier closes behind them. 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Moses asks. 

“Yes, this is a big facility, and if something gets behind us we don’t want it getting out” Hood’s eye scar begins to glow, illuminating the hallway around them. 

“I already hate this” Aaron remarks. 

“Me too…” Hood narrows his eyes, continuing forward. 

\-------------------

The entity suddenly begins changing its arm movements rapidly, the runes upon its disc of a head glow bright and the body contorts as its voice is slowly drawn out.

“Natives...of...this...world have...arrived...meet them...for they will...lead you out”

“What? Really? Emerson where are they?” Hollis responds. 

Onru looks inquisitively at her “you named the entity?”

“Hey I don’t see any SCP classification file anywhere for it, and I really don’t feel like referring to it with whatever long ass number, or KTE blah blah they probably have on file for it” Hollis snaps back. 

“Upper...levels...other...allies to save...here as well...a warrior of darkness...a man of medicine...and the one of whimsy all here...to be rescued...save them, Hollis...Onru...free those who are not meant to be”

“Man of whimsy? What? Ok ok, whatever got it, our mission isn’t done yet Onru, I guess there are people who need extraction here still.” Hollis turns to her partner who nods in understanding. “But wait, Emerson what about you?”

“I..will stay here...when you escape I will reactivate the Threshing device, and deposit this place somewhere the evil cannot escape.” 

“Wow. Noble.” Onru clicks her arm firmly back into place, her body fully repaired. 

“Emerson...is not my name...Malidramagiuan is my name. Emerson...was the monster who did all of this...Emerson is the bug upon my face” 

“Malidramagiuan eh? Ok, what a mouthful that is. “ Hollis simply nods “but fair enough”

“Before we leave, maybe we should take the chains off its arms” Onru turns to the creature who’s arms slowly stopped moving, before pointing them all at Onru, as if waiting for her to break the chains. 

Hollis nods “I agree, while I doubt you need much protecting Mal, I think freeing your hands might be useful. “

Onru nods and faces Malidramagiuan, she steps forward and begins to remove the chains, one by one with her hand. 

With the last chain removed, Malidramagiuan’s multiple arms suddenly foldback into themselves and cross its chest, it’s legs unfolding and gracefully descending back onto the floor, The glyphs upon its disk face illuminate vibrantly as the charred body of former Director Emerson erupts fully into flames and burns away. 

Malidramagiuan takes a single step forward, it takes a moment to freely move its arms, each movement leaving illusionary arms to track the movement. It turns to face the two abandoned agents before it and gives a light bow and beckons them to leave the room, to find their guardians to freedom.


	3. Exploration Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Trapped Innocent Souls

“This place sucks” Aaron remarks as he slices through another leech. After encountering quite a few leeches, and some infected agents, Hood gave the trio gas masks to protect against the evil worms. 

“Just remember to not read the stuff on the wall ok.” Hood kicks a leech over the staircase ledge. “None of my magic can take away it’s effects. But I think your eyes might make you both immune. Let’s not take chances” 

Moses nods “do you know what would happen if we do?”

“Not at all” Hood peers down the staircase, disgusted by the discolored, foul smelling blood that is splattered over every inch of the walls. “Maybe if I can find a working computer I can see if someone as info on it” 

“Let’s look around, but uh….I’d rather not go downstairs yet” Aaron looks down the stairwell as well, “God this place is a damn nightmare” 

“Anomalies. They are some awful things. Especially when you keep a bunch in one place for a long time. Crossing them is never good” Hood groans, stepping away from the stairs “but I agree, let’s stay in this upper level for a while. Let’s go find a computer” 

They turned around and left the staircase, heading to the first open room. Inside, conveniently is filled with computers. Interestingly a drone is connected to a computer near the center of the room. 

“Well...looks like someone tried to explore this place before too…” Hood approaches the computer. 

“Alright, I can handle this” Moses kneels down and disconnects the drone, gently pushing it away to access the computer. Making quick work, Moses gets power to the computer and bypasses the security locks. 

SCiPNET LOADING… 

“Loading File Entity-2643 

Description: Formerly known as SCP-7649 or “Insurgency Shadow” Entity-2643 is a humanoid construct of numerous unidentifiable black cubes. Standing at 2.5 meters tall, Entity 2643 is outfitted in a standard combat gear uniform reminiscent of outdated MTF outfits. The entity is capable of changing its form to match other skilled warriors from history, such examples have included Spartan warriors, Crusading Knights, and even a Daevite. Present in every form Entity 2643 takes is the Chaos Insurgency symbol upon its right chest. Entity 2643 is sentient and sapient, communicating through unknown means in English with a typical Midwestern accent. The entity is highly skilled in multiple combat techniques and as shown mastery of various weapon types as well as a complete lack of pain response. The incinerator has shown to have no effect.” 

“Wow” Aaron scoffs “I wanna meet that guy. Does it say where he’s being held at here?”

“No, unfortunately not” Moses replies, “but I agree we should find him, might be useful”

“Aaron, we both know you only want to find him to see if you can beat him in a fight” Hood turns to his friend. Aaron shrugs in response. 

“Mmhmm, yeah...I think I can find him though” Hood looks back to the computer and continues reading the file. “Unfortunately I’m 100% sure he’s deep in the facility, lower levels.” 

“Of course he is” Moses rolls his eyes. 

\---------------

Captain Hollis and Onru venture through the hallway of broken and empty containment cells, two in particular stand out, as being completely untouched and intact. 

“Alright Ranger, these must be who Mal was talking about, you take the left one, I do the right, just like the God’s we let out.” Hollis approaches her door, Onru hers. 

Hollis pauses at her door, stolen keycard in hand to open, Onru similarly hesitates. 

“Are you ready Captain Hollis?” Onru had already bypassed the security protocols for the door and was only waiting for the order to open. 

Hollis takes a deep breath before nodding “let’s do it.” 

CLICK CLICK

The doors open together and reveal each a single being. 

In Hollis’ room sat a 9 foot tall masculine humanoid with the head of a bull with foot long horns. The being smiles and waves kindly. 

“hello, i am dado, grateful for your rescue”

“Holy shit.” Hollis replies. 

Inside Onru’s room was a man dressed in an ornate purple and gold suit, and a purple top hat with a large golden W on it, holding and lightly leaning on a golden cane covered in small purple W’s. 

“Oh marvelous! Someone still alive that I can fill with wonder and whimsy!” 

“Very interesting” Onru stares at the whimsical man with light confusion. 

Hollis rushes over to Onru’s room and looks in, dado close behind her. 

“Oh you’ve got to be shitting me. Dr. Wondertainment! They contained Dr. Wondertainment and dado!” 

“i am dado yes. foundation contain dado after tricking into giving address for returning of faulty juice what for energy.” dado replies. 

“Impressive. Our Foundation has been trying to contain these two for many years.” Onru turns to dado “how unfortunate that the Foundation that succeeded did such poor job of keeping containment. “

“Yes yes, quite dreadful being here for all this time.” the Dr added in “all the blood and cruelty, not very...whimsical.” 

“Yeah well, we’re getting you two out of here. There is just one more person we need to find. Either of you know about a..warriors of darkness?”

“dado does, yes. shadow man, fighter is on level 3.” 

“Sweet, come on guys, let’s find him and get out of here!”


	4. Addendum 1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More special guest appearences!

Hollis lead the group up out of the lower levels towards level 3. She was well armed once again, after looting a few guns and plenty of ammunition from dead guards scattered along the way. Behind her was dado, mumbling to himself about backorders and a hamster. Then Dr Wondertainment, who walked with his cane tucked under his arms, tinkering with a broken toy robot they found in the vehicle bay. Onru walked behind him, still trying to dissuade the doctor from repairing the little death machine, but the Dr ignored her, promising he can remake the toy to bring joy once more. 

“Oh leave him alone Onru, that robot was pretty harmless on its own.” Hollis interjects.

“Yes, but you saw what it could do with help. The Doctor here is quite a dangerous help” Onru replies. 

“Alright, fair point. Doc put it down.” Hollis answers with a sigh. 

The Dr pouts and holds out his hand, a humanoid automaton made of brass appears, walking alongside them and takes the robot. It nods and walks away with it.

“Was that…”

“Mr Brass? Yes it was! I take my Little Misters with me everywhere!” The Good Dr replies joyously. “In fact, I have all of my wonderful products with me at all times!” 

“And..how did you stay contained?” Hollis asks.

“Well, Scranton Reality Anchors did quite a bit, also I was content staying”

“Halt!” A voice interrupts the Dr’s wonderful speech. Standing between the heroic group and the staircase to the higher levels was an SCP Guard, riot shield, baton, armor, and containment in his eyes. 

“Who the hell are you?” Hollis asks. 

“My friends used to call me Foggy, but as far as you traitors are concerned I’m just an SCP Guard guy.”

“Traitor? I’m Captain Hollis of Game Wardens, and this is Onru of Samsura. “

“Uh huh, and the two anomalies?” 

“Buddy, can’t you see this entire facility has completely fallen to shit? How are you not dead? How have the leeches not gotten to you?” Hollis slowly approaches him. 

“Nah uh! Not so fast! “ The Guard takes a defensive stance “what? Do you really think a couple skips or some stupid Geo See shit could take me down! Hell no! I’m here to contain anomalies! “ 

“Captain Hollis, if I may?” Dr. Wondertainment takes a step forward. 

“Go ahead doc.” Hollis steps back. 

The Good Dr Bertrand Issac Wilbur Wondertainment the IIIrd Esq grins and tosses his hat into the air, and from it comes Mister Redd, who catches the hat in one hand and tosses it back to the Doctor. 

“Oh no you don’t” Foggy clips his baton to his side and throws a small spear into the ground. A ripple whips through the air and settles the local reality back to 0. “Scranton Mini Anchors. Come on big boy, let’s tussle” 

Redd flicks his wrists, but nothing happens. He growls and charges at Foggy, meeting his shield very intimately. From full of rage and charging, to on his ass unconscious in ten seconds flat. 

“well… that did not work good” dado turns to Dr Wondertainment. 

“Yes, my dear dado, it didn’t do good”

Onru steps forward through the crowd and to Foggy. Foggy swings his baton, which simply bounces off Onru’s shoulder. Onru blankly stares at the guard before delivering one good punch to his chest, sending the poor, unqualified guard flying through the nearby wall. 

“Go grab him please dado, we need to take him with us,” Hollis asks. 

“ok yes. dado is fine business man and hero.” 

“Thanks dado” 

\-------------------

“You sure this is the right door?” Aaron asks. 

“Oh yes. I’m sure” Hood replies as the three stare at the thick, dented security door. 

Moses took a deep breath, he and Aaron standing before the door. Hood stood behind them, ready. 

Aaron slowly unlocks the door with a loud click. BANG! The door flies off its hinges and crushes the two fuzzy warriors, with the sorcerer narrowly dodging it. Hood catches his footing and raises a shield just as a dark fist smashes against it.

“Who are you?” The warrior asks.

“Hood, you are in my world now.” Hood slowly lowers his shield to take a look at the Dark Warrior. It was tall, it’s body shifting like sand under his riot gear. 

“Hm. What? Are you gonna try and contain me too?”

“Hell no, I’m here to help you get out.” 

“Good….should I help your friends?”

Hood turns around and sees the door firmly planted in the wall, the arms of his two friends sticking out. 

“Uhm...yes…”


End file.
